Bataille des Dieux
by Phenix Vela Black
Summary: La paix est revenue sue Terre mais une ombre se profile à l'horizon menaçant Athena et ses chevaliers reincarnés mais aussi les autres divinités reincarnés. Que leur arrivera t-il? Qui est cette jeune fille venue de France? Qui sont les Anges? Venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Sachez que les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 1 : Paix éphémère.**

Le temps etait dés plus magnifique en cet été en Grèce. Plus précisément au Sanctuaire dans le temple d'Athéna au pied de la statue de la déesse où une jeune fille de 15 ans aux cheveux violets regardait le ciel avec mélancolie quand un homme arriva auprès d'elle.

- Majesté, il serait plus prudent de rentrer à l'intérieur de votre temple ? Dit-il

- Ne te fais pas de souci Shion ! Tout ira bien ! Mais je suis quand même perplexe.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre trouble ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le sens de votre réincarnation dans notre monde. Je sais que les forces démoniaques sont retournées aux néants mais le fait que tous nos ennemis soient aussi revenus à la vie me préoccupe. Pourquoi Poséidon et ses généraux, Hadès et ses spectres et Hilda et ses guerriers divins. Au début, je pensais que nos combats n'etait que la reminéscence d'un monde parallèle mais le fait que l'armure d'Odin soit présente au royaume d'Asguard, me montre que tous nos combats ont eu lieu. Alors pourquoi cette réincarnation Shion ?

- Moi, Shion, Grand Pope de sa Majesté Athéna ne peut répondre à votre question puisque je l'ignore aussi. Mais l'avenir nous le dira peut être ? !

- Tu as peut être raison. Retournons au palais.

Sur ses paroles Shion et Athéna regagnèrent le palais au moment où la constellation de la Couronne Australe commença à briller d'une lueur intense.

**France :**

Le soleil brillait sur un petit village de France. Une jeune fille de 25ans, aux long cheveux noirs, méchés de violet et aux yeux violets se préparait à partir en voyage.

- Alors voyons voir ! Mes valises sont prêtes. Mon passeport est prêt. Mon billet d'avion est dans mon sac. Mes réservations sont faites. Hum…. Je pense n'avoir rien oublier.

A ses paroles, deux grognements se firent entendre.

- Mais non je ne vous ai pas oublié mes trésors. Gabriel voici ta cage et Lucifer la tienne.

A ce moment, un loup au pelage blanc presque argenté sauta sur le lit et un loup au pelage aussi sombre que les ténèbres se posta à l'entrée de la véranda de la maison.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le taxi et nous pourrons embarquer pour la Grèce. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'attends se voyage depuis des années. Un rêve d'enfant qui se réalise ! Vous pensez que je pourrai apercevoir les légendaires chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna ?

- Nos deux loups jappèrent pour donner leur ressentie à leur maitresse.

- Merci ! Quelle compassion ! Vous venez de me miner le moral tous les deux.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de klaxon se fit retentir à l'extérieur.

- Ah ! Voilà mon chauffeur. Nous pouvons y aller. Vite dans vos cages !

Deux heures après le départ, notre jeune fille se trouva à l'aéroport de Roissy prête

à embarquer pour sa destination quand un jeune homme de 22 ans aux cheveux bleu lui rentra dedans.

- Excusez-moi ! Je ne regardais pas devant moi ! Dit la jeune fille

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Moi non plus, je ne regardais devant moi. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous partez pour la Grèce ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je pense que nous allons faire le voyage ensemble. Moi aussi je retourne en Grèce.

- Intéressant ! Je me présente Lisandra Machiavelian Snake.

- Moi c'est Camus.

- Et votre prénom ? Ne me dite pas que c'est Albert ? Je ne vous croirais pas.

- Vous aurez raison puisque mon prénom est Camus et que je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Je suis orphelin de naissance. Dit-il tout en riant.

- Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler ce mauvais souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

_Les passagers en partance pour Athènes sont prie d'embarquer porte deux._

- Je crois que notre vol nous attend.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Les deux jeunes gens partir en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

Apres trois heures de vol, nos deux amis atterrirent sur le sol grec.

- Nous voilà en Grèce, patrie des Dieux et des mythes. Dit Liz tout en s'émerveillant. Attendez-moi un instant s'il vous plait !

Camus la regarda partir en direction des bagages pour revenir avec deux loups et sa valise.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seule !

- Non, j'ai amené ma garde rapprochée. Camus, je vous présente Lucifer et Gabriel.

- Bonjour vous deux !

Une fois sortit dehors, ils se séparèrent et partir chacun de leur cote.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Je viens de passer mon trajet en compagnie de Camus chevalier d'or du Verseau. Même si ce n'est pas mon signe zodiacal, je l'aime bien. Il est sympa. Mais mes préférés sont la Vierge et les Gémeaux. Je sur que vous vous demandez comment je connais leur existence qui est pourtant secrète ?

Nos deux loups levèrent leur regard vers elle pour demander une explication.

- Si je les connais. C'est parce que je suis spéciale ! _Oui, moi, Lisandra Machiavelian Snake, réincarnation de la magie, connaît leur existence puisque mon devoir est de veiller sur eux. C'est pour cela que je les ai ressuscité. Alors je connais toute leur vie. Pensa t elle._

Liz appela ensuite un taxi et partis en direction de son hôtel.

**Sanctuaire :**

Athéna se trouvait seule dans son temple quand un cosmos se fit ressentir.

- Qui est-la ?

Athéna aperçut un homme enroulé dans une cape qui cachait son visage et son corps.

- Moi, Mademoiselle ! Je me présente Phoebé d'Uranus. Je viens pour vous remettre un message de la part de mon Maître.

Phoebé tendit un rouleau de papier avant de continuer.

- Sachez que mon Maître attend votre réponse. Je viendrai la chercher dans une semaine jour pour jour à la même heure. Sachez aussi que Poséidon, Hadès et la Prêtresse Hilda en ont reçu une. Au plaisir de vous revoir Athéna.

Le jeune homme disparu en un éclair comme s'il s'etait téléporté hors ceci relève du miracle car un champ de restriction entoure le sanctuaire pour empêcher ce genre d'intrusion.

Athéna ouvrit le rouleau et lut :

_Cher Athéna,_

_ Je me présente Ouranos, Dieu du Ciel. Je t'écris pour te faire par de mon intention de gouverner la Terre en réduisant les mortels à l'esclavage. Tu as le choix entre régner à mes cotés ou te battre contre moi. Mais sache que tu perdras cette bataille car mon armée est composée des Titans et des anges protecteurs. Tu ne peux que perdre car tes vulgaires Chevaliers n'en viendront pas à bout. A toi de décider Athéna. Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir. _

_ Si jamais ta réponse est négative, tu auras un an pour pouvoir préparer une armée digne de m'affronter dans mon domaine._

_ Cordialement,_

_ Ouranos, Dieu du Ciel._

- Mon dieu ! Je commence à comprendre le sens de notre réincarnation. C'est pour affronter Ouranos redescendu sur Terre que notre séjour en enfer a été écourté. Shion ! Shion !

- Oui, déesse.

- Je veux que tu envois un messager auprès des protecteurs de notre planète c'est à dire Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda. Tu leur diras que j'attends leur venu au sanctuaire avant une semaine pour parler des lettres que nous avons reçues.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais quelle lettres ?

- Celle qu'Ouranos vient de me faire parvenir. Tu mettras aussi le sanctuaire en état d'alerte.

- Bien, Majesté.

Shion partit, laissant une Athéna dans ses pensées.

_ Nous venons à peine de revenir du royaume des morts qu'un nouveau danger nous menace. Pas n'importe lequel, Ouranos, Père de tous les dieux, Titans et autres monstres. Pour couronner le tout les Anges sont de son coté. Mais espérons que leur maitre se soit abstenu de le rejoindre sinon nous somme perdus._

**Temple de L'Astrale :**

Un homme vêtu de noir entra dans une pièce où etait assis un homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Maître, les divinités de la Terre ont reçu vos messages.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer Phoebé.

- Maître, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous dites que les Anges se sont rallier à notre hors nous ne savons même pas où ils se trouvent et s'ils se joindront à nous.

- Je sais mais cache la vérité à tes ennemis et montre leur ta soi disant puissance pour les dissuader de t'attaquer. Espérons que lorsque nous les aurons trouvés, les Anges se rallieront à notre a cause. Tu peux disposer Phoebé.

- Bien Maître.

Le titan partit en laissant son maître méditer sur la question de son serviteur.

_J'ai hâte de connaître ta réponse Athéna. Pensa Ouranos._

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait et rewiewver s'il vous plait.

Vela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Sachez que les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation.**

**Hôtel Rastapopoulos :**

Lisandra se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de ses animaux quand un message lui fut adresser sur son ordinateur portable.

_Salut Lisandra ! Je t'écris pour te dire que nous venons d'arriver en Grèce ! Nous avons hâte de te voir pour rattraper le temps perdus. A plus, ta sœur de coeur, Lyra._

- Génial ! Mes amies sont arrivées en Grèce ! Je vais leur donner rendez-vous au Cap Sounion pour ce soir. Non !

Gabriel jappa de contentement

- Excusez-moi, mes petits anges ! J'ai oublié de vous enlever votre contrôleur. Voilà, ce sera mieux.

- Merci, Liz ! Je disais que ca faisait tard pour une rencontre ! ?

- Oui mais nous serons dans un cadre tranquille au moins. Donc c'est décidé, ce soir je vais voir mes amies.

Sur-ce, la jeun fille partit se promener dans Athènes pour calmer ses nerfs sans avoir préalablement donner rendez-vous à ses amies pour ce soir.

**Sanctuaire :**

Athéna se trouvait dans son temple quand le Grand Pope entra.

- Majesté, ses seigneuries Hadès, Poséidon et Hilda sont arrivés.

- Bien. Fait les entrer, Shion !

Athéna vit les autres protecteurs entrer dans son temple.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre convocation en ce lieu ! ?

- C'est au sujet de la lettre qu'Ouranos nous a envoyé. Répondit Hadès.

- Que devons-nous faire pour l'empêcher de réaliser son projet ? Continua Hilda.

- Unir nos forces contre lui. Mais de quelle force disposons-nous pour le combattre ?

- Je mets à ta disposition mes sept généraux, Athéna. Ajouta Poséidon.

- Moi, mes sept Guerriers Divins. Dit Hilda.

- Quant à moi, je te prête mes dix spectres ainsi que Thanatos et Hypnos. Rajouta Hadès.

- Comment ça seulement dix de tes 108 spectres ? Questionna Athéna.

- Sache que tous mes spectres n'ont pas ressuscité de notre dernière guerre sainte. Pour l'instant seulement dix de mes spectres sont revenus à la vie. Les seuls revenants que je mets à ton service ma chère nièce.

- Bien. Donc si je rajoute mes douze chevaliers d'or et mes cinq chevaliers divins. Cela nous fait un total de 43 guerriers pour pouvoir lutter contre Ouranos et ses titans.

- En clair nous sommes en infériorité numérique. Conclut Poséidon.

- Que faisons-nous ? Dit Hilda.

- Nous devons trouver de nouvelles recrues pour renforcer nos effectifs. Je pense que nous devrions commencer le recrutement dés maintenant. Finit Athéna.

Au moment où Hadès allait continuer, une silhouette apparu devant eux.

- Heureuse de te revoir, Phoebé d'Uranus. Dit Athéna.

- Moi de même vos majestés. Je viens pour prendre note de votre réponse. En tout cas, mon Maître a eu raison de m'envoyer vous voir d'abord Athéna ! ! Comme ça je ne ferais qu'un seul voyage ! Puis-je connaître vos réponses ?

- Nous refusons l'offre de ton Maître. Conclut Athéna.

- En faisant cela, vous vous engagez dans une bataille perdue d'avance surtout en prenant le risque de combattre les titans, les démons et les anges. Sachez que vous ne disposez que d'un an pour vous préparer à la bataille.

- Nous savons mais notre décision est irrévocable.

- Soit ! Je vais en informer mon Maître. Au revoir. Dit-il avant de partir dans un tourbillon d'énergie.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre les titans, les démons et les anges réunis. Gémit Hilda.

- C'est pourquoi nous devons recruter. Dit Athéna.

- Comment faisons-nous ? Demanda Poséidon.

- En créant un appel grâce à nos cosmos énergie. Car seul les élus des dieux répondront à notre appel.

- Je vois. Quand commençons-nous ? Questionna Hadès.

- Quand vos guerriers arriveront-ils au Sanctuaire ?

- Demain. Dirent les trois divinités en cœur.

- Donc nous commencerons l'appel demain après avoir expliqué la situation à nos guerriers. Conclut Athéna.

Les quatre divinités partirent ensuite en direction de leur appartement.

**Cap Sounion :**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Lisandra arriva au lieu de rendez-vous.

- C'est magnifique ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as raison. Dit une voix derrière elle.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Fit-elle en sursautant avant de sourire en voyant les personnes présentes.

- Nous savons. Fit mutinement une jeune femme de 25 ans aux longs cheveux noirs arrivant jusqu'au fesse et aux mêmes yeux violets que Liz. Nous pouvions facilement les prendre pour deux sœurs. La même couleur de cheveux, la même couleur des yeux, la même peau pale et presque la même taille. La seule chose les différenciant était les mèches violettes présente dans les cheveux de Liz.

- Lyra ! Soupira Liz avant de rire.

Cette réaction fit rire les autres personnes présentes.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez manqué !

- Nous nous en doutions ! Fit une jeune femme de 25 ans aux cheveux châtain foncé mi-longs, aux yeux vert espiègle. Sa peau était un peu halée et son aura respirait la douceur. Elle semblait être la plus petite du groupe.

A coté d'elle se trouvait une femme du même âge aux cheveux châtains clair mi-long ondulé. Ses yeux avaient un éclat doré pailleté de marron. Sa peau semblait dorée et un sourire doux fleurissait sur son visage. Derrière elle se trouvait, une jeune femme du même âge aux longs cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'au fesses et aux yeux bleu ciel. Sa peau était pale et de la douceur émanait d'elle.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Nous pourrions nous promener pour découvrir les environs, Angelina ? Intervint Liz.

- Tu as raison. Mais nous faisons quoi après car je n'ai pas envie de me promener toute la nuit. Fit dubitativement la jeune femme aux yeux dorés.

- Nous pourrions sortir en boite après ? Fit une Lyra excité.

- Lyra ! Soupira la jeune femme aux yeux verts en secouant la tête de dépit.

Cette réplique fit rire les filles présentes.

- Quoi ?! Fit Lyra.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Fit la fille aux yeux dorés.

- Tu me connais Alicia, j'adore m'amusé. Osez me dire le contraire ?!

- Je ne pense pas que Kairi partage ton enthousiasme ?! Emit ladite Alicia en montrant son amie aux yeux verts.

- Pour une fois, elle nous suivra ! Fit Lyra en prenant Kairi contre elle alors que Liz riait et soupirait avant d'emmener toutes les filles dans le centre d'Athènes.

**Sanctuaire :**

Le matin commençait à éclairer le Sanctuaire de ses rayons bienfaiteurs quand Athéna fit ressentir sa volonté dans tout le domaine. Ce signal suffit pour que les chevaliers se retrouvent dans la salle du Grand Pope.

- Mes chers chevaliers si je vous ai tous rassemblé de si bonne heure c'est parce que j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Déesse ? Demanda Dohko.

- Nous avons appris depuis une semaine qu'une nouvelle menace planait sur la Terre.

- Mais quel genre de menace, votre Majesté ? Questionna Aioros.

- Le Dieu du Ciel, Ouranos vient de revenir à la vie. Il a l'intention de régner sur la Terre en réduisant le monde en esclavage. Comme nous avons refusé sa proposition, il nous déclare la guerre.

- Nous ? Proposition ? Répéta Aldébaran.

- Oui. Hadès, Poséidon, Hilda et moi venons de nous unir contre lui au lieu de régner à ses cotés comme il nous l'avait demandé.

- Que devons-nous faire, ma déesse ? Demanda Seiya.

- Nous devons unir nos forces et empêcher Ouranos de réduire le monde en esclavage. Pour cela, nous bénéficions d'un an d'entraînement qui permettra de former de nouvelles recrues.

- Pardon ? Fit Saga incrédule.

- Tu as bien entendu, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. La puissance d'Ouranos est telle que nous manquons d'effectifs pour pouvoir être sur de la victoire. Je sais que vous êtes de braves guerriers mais Ouranos disposent du soutien des Titans, des Démons et des Anges. Nous devons donc former de nouveau chevalier.

- Comment ? Questionna Shion qui etait resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

- Pour cela, je vais envoyer un message grâce à ma cosmos énergie. Les futurs chevaliers seront les seuls à le percevoir et répondront à cet appel en venant au sanctuaire. Ils devront venir me voir pour être choisis. C'est pourquoi vous devrez les laisser passer vos demeures.

- Mais n'esse pas dangereux, déesse ? Fit un Aiolia inquiet.

- Rassure-toi ! Seiya et ses amis resteront avec moi pour assurer ma sécurité. Sachez qu'une fois les recrus arriver, une répartition sera organisée pour connaître leur maître. Il en sera de même pour les guerriers de nos alliés. Justement les voilà qui arrivent.

- Athéna. Dirent les trois divinités.

- Avez-vous expliqué la situation à vos guerriers ?

- Oui, mais un problème se pose Athéna ? Dit Poséidon.

- Lequel ?

- Il me manque une personne digne de confiance pour pouvoir revêtir l'écaille du général Dragon des Mers.

- Kanon. Puisqu'il n'existe qu'une armure des gémeaux et que Saga en est le détenteur, tu deviendras le général Dragon des Mers.

- A vos ordres, Athéna. Dit Kanon.

- Cela te convient-il Poséidon ?

- Parfaitement, chère nièce.

- Nous pouvons donc commencer l'appel.

A ce moment, les quatre divinités firent ressentir leur cosmos énergie pour que les élus puissent la ressentir.

**Athènes :**

Cinq jeunes filles etaient confortablement attablées à une terrasse quand un élément les troubla.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas ressenti comme un appel mystique ? Questionna Angie.

- Si mais je pensais être devenue folle. Répondit Alicia.

- Si tu es folle. Alors nous aussi. Renchérit Lyra.

- Athéna. Murmura Liz.

- Tu viens de prononcer quoi là ? Demanda Lyra.

- Rien. Juste une constatation.

- Ah, oui ! Et cette constatation n'aurait pas un rapport avec notre destinée par hasard ? Questionna Lyra.

- J'aurai pensé que tu avais l'esprit un peu plus vif, ma chère. Oui, cet appel provient effectivement de notre destiné. Je propose donc d'y répondre.

- Nous y sommes vraiment obligé ? Demanda Kairi.

- N'oublie pas que tu as accepté ta destiné en venant ici. Conclut Alicia.

- Je sais mais j'ai le droit de ne pas aimer entrer en guerre. Soupira Kairi.

- Je sais mais une fois cette guerre finis, nous pourrons de nouveau vivre pour nous. Dit Liz en souriant doucement.

- Je crois qu'on nous attend. Dit Angie.

Sur ce, les cinq amies partirent en direction du Sanctuaire.

**Sanctuaire :**

Les cinq amies venaient d'arriver au pied des marches menant au palais d'Athéna.

- Je constate que nous ne sommes pas les seules avoir répondues à l'appel. Dit Alicia.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Athéna. Comme ça nous aurons plus de chance de la protéger. Conclut Liz.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi être protéger, Liz ! Fit Lyra en la regardant sérieusement.

- Je sais ! Mais Athèna est aussi importante.

- Pas plus que toi ! Renchérit Alicia. Tu es la gardienne de l'équilibre de l'univers de part ta nature. Ta mort plongerait la Terre dans la désolation.

- Elles ont raison majesté ! Fit doucement Angie en souriant.

Alors que Liz soupirait et continuer sa route avec ses amies. Une voix retentit derrière elle.

- Tient, tient, tient ! Lisandra Machiavelian Snake ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda une fille aux regards noirs malgré ses yeux bleus.

- Adeline Esculape ! Il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis longtemps. Comme tu peux le constater, je vais de ce pas rendre visite à Athéna.

- Tu croit peut être que je vais te laisser passer ! Tu rêves ! Jamais je n'accepterais qu'une mendiante rencontre sa Majesté Athéna.

A ses paroles, Liz s'avança vers la jeune fille. Jeune file qu'elle dépassait de cinq centimètres environ.

- Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresse ?! Siffla Liz. Aurais-tu oublier que mes parents sont les créateurs de la fondation Mergane, qui est beaucoup plus puissant que la fondation Graad. Mais que peut comprendre une femme aux cerveaux atrophies et ne savant que sachant pas se débrouiller seule ? J'espère que ton père à prévue de quoi payer ton séjour car je pense que tu n'iras pas loin sans son soutien !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Pourquoi donc ? Contrairement à toi, je ne me vente pas d'être l'héritière d'une puissante fondation. Je trace ma destiné par mes propres moyens.

Tout le monde savait que l'héritière de la fondation Mergane, s'était détaché des méthodes et de la voix tracé par ses parents à leur mort. Elle aidait les plus pauvres et plus faible, un peu comme Julian Solo, le fit après la bataille de Poseidon.

- Arrête ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

- Rien. Je disais seulement que le chemin menant jusqu'au temple est très long. Dit Adeline.

- Bien. Vous êtes les personnes ayant répondu à l'appel ? Questionna Mû.

- Oui. Nous aimerions pouvoir rencontrer Athéna ! Dit Liz.

- Montez la voir. Athéna vous attend.

Ainsi notre groupe partirent en direction du temple d'Athéna suivit bientôt par la mystérieuse Adeline avec ses amis.

A suivre…

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Review please.

Vela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Sachez que les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

Bonjour! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je reprends cette fic que j'avais mis au placard pour un temps indéterminé et je lui donne même une peau neuve. Puisque je change la trame de l'histoire! Pourquoi parce que j'ai repris gout à cette mythique série. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que la suite ne serra pas posté a date fixe parce que je dois jonglé entre ma vie personnel, professionnel et l'écriture de mon livre. Donc soyez patient cher lecteur.

Quand a ceux se posant des questions, je vous réponds. Que oui, les titans avaient bien émasculé leur père au nom de Gaia. Mais comme il me fallait un grand méchant puissant autre que les enfants ou frère/soeur de Zeus, j'ai prit notre dieu du ciel. Ensuite j'ai pensé que notre cher Chronos serait partant pour aider son père dans son idée de vengeance et de domination du monde surtout si celui-ci est venu sauver ses enfants du Tartare où ils étaient enfermé.

De même que je ne me base que sur les mangas saint seiya. Oublié de suite lost canvas et épisode G en venant ici car ce sont deux séries que je n'aime pas et que je trouve éloigné du chef d'œuvre original. Donc je ne m'en sers point. De même que saint seiya next génération n'interféra pas dans cette histoire.

Ensuite sachez que cette fic sera violente niveau combat surement et qu'il y aura de la romance normale mais aussi peut être yaoi et la présence d'un threesome. Que ceux que cela dérange passer votre chemin! Et j'assume entièrement que mes personnages soient des Mary Sue car je ne peux faire autrement.

Pour ceux ayant encore envie de lire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: ****Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.**

Alors que les différentes personnes ayant répondue à l'appel des divinités montaient tranquillement vers le temple de la déesse Athéna, tout en s'extasiant de leur chance. D'autres personnes semblaient indifférentes comme notre groupe composé des cinq amies.

Si nous faisions attention, nous pouvions voir que Lyra et Angie se chamaillaient gentiment sous le regard exaspère de Kairi et le regard rieur de Alicia. Pendant que Liz marchait tranquillement devant de façon indifférente alors quand faite, elle scrutait chaque parcelle du sanctuaire et analysait chaque personne rencontré comme leur cosmos, leur physique, leur manie et leur psychique.

Chaque chevalier d'or croisé, escortait nos groupes jusqu'à la prochaine maison avant de redescendre veiller sur leur demeure. Certains grognaient devant cette tache comme un certain Angelo du Cancer et d'autre restait surpris comme le chevalier du Verseau, Camus. Surtout quand vous reconnaissez dans le groupe, la jeune femme ayant voyagé avec vous.

Cette réaction vit fleurir un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Liz.

Bientôt les personnes ayant répondue à l'appel des divinités, se retrouvèrent toute dans la salle du Grand Pope où celui-ci se leva pour réclamer le silence avant de laisser entrée nos trois divinités et la prêtresse d'Odin.

- Je vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir répondue à notre appel! Fit Athéna en souriant. Sachez que si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez sentie l'appel de nos cosmos et que vous êtes les représentants de la justice sur Terre en la personne de futur chevalier.

- N'oublie pas qu'ils peuvent aussi être des spectres?! Fit Hadès en regardant sa nièce avec un lourd regard noir.

- Je ne l'oublie pas! Fit-elle. De même que je sais que certains peuvent être au service de Poséidon ou d'Odin.

Notre déesse fit une pose avant de reprendre calmement.

- Sachez que nous allons inspecter votre aura ou cosmos comme nous l'appelons pour savoir qui de nous quatre aura le plaisir de vous comptez parmi ses rangs. Veuillez rester calme pendant cette étape! Dit-elle avant de faire rayonner son cosmos et son sceptre pour chercher ses futurs chevaliers alors que Poséidon faisait de même avec son trident, Hadès avec son épée et Hilda avec son sceptre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nos quatre divinités avaient réussie à déterminer qui les rejoindraient ou non. Nous vîmes cette chère Adeline rejoindre Hadès alors que Liz est ses amies rejoignaient Athéna.

Lorsque Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda partirent avec leur nouveau guerrier pour les formés à la future bataille, Athéna resta avec les siens pour leur faire part du règlement.

- Jeune gens! Vous avez été choisie pour devenir chevalier d'Athéna. Chacun d'entre vous recevra l'enseignement d'un maitre, qui est un chevalier plus expérimenté que vous. Par contre, cela diffère pour les femmes.

Cette dernière remarque suscita des sifflements dans le groupe d'élu. Alors que Liz fronçait les sourcils en écoutant attentivement Athéna.

Notre déesse demanda le calme et le silence avant de reprendre.

- La chevalerie accepte les femmes mais sous certaines conditions comme le port de masque sur leur visage pour cacher leur féminité. Celles-ci s'entrainent ensuite dans le camp réserver aux femmes où les hommes ne peuvent se rendre sous peine de mort. Les armures de celles-ci différent de celles des hommes, bien qu'elles arrivent à égaler leur puissance pour certaine.

- Mais c'est complètement archaïque et machiste votre système! Hurla une voix bien connue de quatre jeune femme.

- Lyra! Soupirèrent les dites jeune femmes en secouant la tête alors que ladite jeune femme fusillait Athéna du regard.

La déesse resta surprise devant cette intervention avant que le Grand Pope n'intervienne.

- Sachez que vous pouvez quitter l'enceinte du sanctuaire si votre destiné ne vous convient pas?! Fit-il doucement mais d'une voix un peu froide. Nous ne pouvons hélas changer ses règles, établies depuis les temps mythologiques.

- Tsss! Soupira Lyra avant de détourner la tête vexé et croisant les bras de mécontentement.

Liz posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son maie avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Comme ci elles se parlaient télépathiquement car bientôt la jeune femme se détendit et repris une pose naturelle.

Athéna sourit devant la scène avant de reprendre son discours.

- De ce fait, vous serez de porter un masque dès ce jour si vous voulez vous promener dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Dit-elle en, faisant apparaitre des masques pour les femmes présentent.

Angie se retrouva avec un masque argentés où des arabesques bleu ciel en forme de vague se dessinait dessus au niveau du coin des yeux et descendant sur les joues. Lyra avait un masque argentés avec des flammes rouge dessiné dessus au niveau du coté des yeux et descendant aussi sur ses joues. Alicia avait un masque argenté avec des ronces vertes formant une espèce de diadème sur le dessus du front à la limite de ses cheveux. Kairi avait un masque argenté classique et scintillant légèrement. Alors que Liz portait un masque argentés avec une arabesque noir partant du coin de son œil gauche pour monter vers son front d'une part et descendre vers son menton d'autre part. Le tout ne recouvrant que la partie gauche du masque.

Nos cinq amies mirent leur masque en soupirant avant d'être escortés avec les autres femmes vers le campement par le Grand Pope en personne, qui désigna à chaque nouveau disciple leur maitre. Leur nouvelle destinée commençait.

* * *

Nous étions deux mois après le début de l'entrainement des nouveaux disciples. Liz venait de se retrouver par miracle dans le jardin des arbres jumeaux de Twin sal. Enfin disons plutôt que notre chère amie avait fuit certaines femmes chevaliers et avaient pour cela élue domicile sous ces fameux arbres. Elle se doutait que personne ne viendrait la déranger ici. Qui penserait qu'elle connaissait l'existence du jardin présent près du temple de la vierge?! Personne!

Elle commença donc à s'asseoir en tailleur avant de commencer à méditer tout en réfléchissant à ces deux derniers mois.

**Flashback :**

_Nos cinq amies venaient de pénétrer dans le camp des femmes quand elles rencontrèrent certaines femmes chevalier. Même si l'accueil fut parfois chaleureux, un certain malaise régna. Surtout quand Lyra et Kairi virent les tenues des femmes chevaliers. Pourquoi devait-elle porter des collants ou des pantalons style leggings avec des haut style juste au corps avec un foulard autour de la taille et des protections style mitaine aux mains, a cela vous rajouter les talons des bottes ?! _

_Du coup, Lyra se retrouva portant un ensemble avec un pantalon noir, des bottes noir à talons, un justaucorps bordeaux et un foulard noir sur la taille. Angie, portait elle, un pantalon blanc avec un justaucorps bleu ciel et un foulard blanc autour de la taille. Les bottes étant de la même couleur que le haut. Kairi se retrouva à porter un pantalon gris clair avec un haut gris foncé, un foulard gris clair autour de la taille et des bottes de la même couleur que le haut. Alicia portait un pantalon vert foret avec un haut marron foncé et le tout avec un foulard vert et des bottes marron. Quand à Liz, elle portait un pantalon noir, un haut noir, des bottes noires et un foulard blanc. Elles commencèrent donc à s'installer dans une maison du campement malgré ses petites surprises. Puis le lendemain arriva rapidement avec le début de certains problèmes. Comme le fait qu'elles se heurtèrent à l'autorité du chevalier d'argent du Cobra, Shaina et à l'entrainement intensif du chevalier d'argent de l'aigle, Marine. _

_Certes les autres femmes chevaliers se pliaient avec joie aux exercices et exigences des deux femmes mais elles, non. Pourquoi suivre un enseignement inutile quand ont sait qu'elles maitrisent leur pouvoir depuis l'âge de six ans?! _

_De plus, comment pouvait-on devenir chevalier en ne se servant que de ses poings ou de ses pies?! Et le cosmos dans tout cela?!_

_Certes Marine en parlait mais Shaina préférait se battre et mettre les femmes au tapis. Certes elles auraient pu faire profils bas mais s'étaient sans compter sur Lyra, qui répondit à la provocation du chevalier du cobra pour lui faire mordre la poussière en cinq minutes, montre en main. Ce qui bien sur attira la jalousie mais suscita l'admiration. _

_Maintenant elle vivait deux moins d'enfer à essayer d'éviter les provocations, les combats et les admirateurs encombrant. Elles espéraient que ses amies avaient put aussi trouver un havre de paix comme elle ici._

Liz continuait de réfléchir tout en méditant quand elle ressentie un cosmos se rapprochez d'elle. Ni une, ni deux, elle se redressa pour sauter dans les airs et assener un coup à l'importun venant la troubler. Elle toucha son adversaire au visage, le laissant surpris et troubler puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir car le coup semblait être portait à la vitesse de la lumière; et que son casque venait de finir sa course sur le sol de son jardin.

Alors que Liz commençait à partir, il ouvrit les yeux ce qui immobilisa notre amie.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit un accueil digne d'un chevalier faisant face à un ainé?! Surtout quand celui-ci vient s'enquérir auprès de l'impudent venant troubler son havre de paix! Fit une voix douce mais ferme.

Oups! Pensa Liz en reconnaissant le cosmos du chevalier. Elle était morte et enterrer! Comment n'avait-elle pas reconnue le chevalier d'or de la vierge, Shaka?!

Elle soupira avant de se détendre et de fermer les yeux pour réussir à briser la concentration du chevalier. Ce qu'elle fit admirablement puisqu'elle réussit à se retourner pour faire face au chevalier.

- Pardonnez mon offense, chevalier! Fit-elle doucement. Il se trouve que je ne savais pas que je foulais votre précieux temple, sinon je me serais permis de vous en avertir avant.

- Vraiment ?! Fit Shaka en haussant un sourcil. Pardonnez mon scepticisme face à votre réaction! De plus, je me dois de corriger l'affront que vous avez commis.

- Heu... Fit Liz en ayant peur de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer?! Ah ben si! Au vu de la position de combat adopter.

- Je croyais que les chevaliers ne s'attaquaient pas aux femmes?!

- Le fait que vous portier un masque, atteste de votre range de chevalier. De ce fait, la considération homme/femme n'existe plus.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre disciple sans défense. Je serais bien incapable de me battre contre vois, noble chevalier d'or! Fit Liz en se tenant quand même sur ses gardes.

- Vraiment?! Pourtant le coup que vous m'avez porté démontre un certain niveau non négligeable. J'aimerais le vérifier par mois même.

Hey merde! Pensa Liz en repensant à ses réflexes et sa bévue. Elle voyait déjà Lyra la charrier toute sa vie sur cette épisode. Elle soupira avant de voir le chevalier lui lancer une de ses attaques. Celui-ci ayant de nouveau fermé les yeux.

- _Rikudō Rinne! (_Les Six Mondes de la Métempsycose)

- Ah! Cria un peu Liz avant d'essayer d'éviter l'attaque sans succès. Elle se retrouva donc à errer dans les différents monde. Du moins, c'est ce que Shaka crut avant de sentir quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour ensuite recevoir une boule lumineuse en forme d'éclair sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Notre chevalier fit un salto arrière pour se réceptionna convenablement avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque mais au même moment des ronces noirs sortirent du sol pour l'immobiliser. Il intensifia son cosmos pour briser les ronces avec facilité. Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, ce qui fissura le masque de notre amie en deux. Celui-ci tombant au sol. Le regard bleu croisa le regard violet.

Liz resta paralysée un instant avant de se ressaisir. Elle ramassa son masque avant de se mettre à courir en direction du chevalier où elle sauta en l'air évitant son attaque lancer à la vitesse de la lumière pour ensuite lancer

- _Venus Love And Beauty Shock! _Hurla-t-elle en lançant une lumière dorée en forme de cœur sur le chevalier.

Celui-ci reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Il atterrit sur le sol du jardin alors que Liz partaient en courant en ramassant les morceaux de son masque. Puis, elle traversa les cinq premiers temples pour retourner au campement des femmes.

Sa descente vers les autres temples se passa bien. Elle ne rencontra personne dans le temple du Lion puisque Aolia parlait avec Marine. D'ailleurs la femme chevalier remarqua la forme de Liz, s'enfuyant de façon pressée. Elle soupira en constatant que les meilleures recrues, restaient encore les plus dissipé de leurs élèves. Notre amie arriva au temple du cancer où Deathmask/Angelo buvait tranquillement un café avant de sentir le passage en tornade de la femme chevalier. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, Liz se trouvait déjà dans le temple des gémeaux. Elle courait depuis des heures quand elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du temple en soupirant.

Elle leva la tête pour voir l'armure d'or des gémeaux devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle subissait en ce moment même l'illusion des gémeaux. Liz commença à se tenir droite et à enflammer le cosmos présent en elle. Une aura violette et douce l'entoura un peu avant qu'elle ne concentre son énergie dans sa main droite. Liz fixa l'armure avant de lancer haut et fort.

_- Venus Love Me Chain ! _Une chaine en forme de cœur et dont les propriétés pouvaient rappeler celle d'Andromède, fonça dans le casque des gémeaux pour traverser le temps et l'espace et finir sa course sur la joue du chevalier d'or.

- Ah ! Fit le chevalier d'or en mettant un genou à terre alors qu'une égratignure présente sur sa joue gauche, laissait couler un peu de son sang.

- Saga ?! Fit un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu-vert. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au chevalier présent.

- Ce n'est rien, Kanon ! J'ai juste était surpris. Fit-il en se relevant et regardant la chaine repartir d'où elle venait. Il vit aussi la personne ayant lancé l'attaque et Saga sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, tu défendais la maison des gémeaux avec notre illusion ?! Je n'ai pourtant pas ressentie d'ennemie mais plutôt un allié traversant le temple ?!

- Disons, que j'avais envie de me mesurer à la personne qui avait déstabilisé, le chevalier d'or de la vierge. Dit Saga en commençant à partir de la salle du Pope où il se trouvait.

- Saga, attends ?! Ne me dis pas que…. Commença Kanon en courant derrière son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Liz voyait la sortie du temple. Elle sourit avant de se remettre à courir. Notre amie traversa le temple du taureau facilement, puisque Aldebaran était assis dans un coin de son temple en train de regarder une fleur offerte par une servante.

Notre femme chevalier arriva en vue de la sortie du dernier temple, quand elle tomba sur le disciple du chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours comme cela ?! Mon maitre Mû pourrait t'aider non ? De plus, ton masque est cassé ? Questionna-t-il en riant.

Liz soupira avant de commencer à partir tranquillement sans se soucier du disciple.

- Hey… Dit-il vexer avant de lancer une vague de télékinésie sur notre amie pour la stopper en la faisant léviter. Mais l'attaque échoua. Au contraire cela mis Liz de mauvaise humeur, elle se retourna pour fusiller l'apprentie du regard. Son cosmos sortie de son corps pour l'entourer et répandre un peu sa puissance dans tout le sanctuaire et ailleurs. Le disciple de Mû recula surpris avant de se sentir soulever du sol et projeter contre le sol.

Mais la chute du disciple fut stoppée par un cosmos doré, qui se déplace près de Liz. Notre amie se calma pour rentrer sa puissance alors qu'une main se posait sur son masque pour le réparer.

- Kiki, n'embête pas les autres chevaliers !

- Désole, maitre Mû ! Dit Kiki en baissant la tête honteux alors que la femme chevalier remettait son masque et partait en courant.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier regarda Liz partir avec un regard dabs le vague comme si il réfléchissait aux évènements.

Bientôt, Liz arriva dans un autre champ de fleurs pour se mettre sous un arbre en soupirant.

- Heureuse ?! J'espère, vu la puissance dégager par tes soins ?! Fit une voix moqueuse alors que quelqu'un s'installait près d'elle.

- J'ai été si peu discrète ?!

- Je pense que tout le monde à du sentir ta puissance. En espérant que l'ennemi ne l'a pas sentie aussi ?!

- Lyra…. Soupira Liz en souriant à son amie.

- Au lieu de la charrier, demande-lui de nous raconter ses aventures ?! Fit une autre voix riante. Celle-ci se trouvait dans l'arbre, en train de regarder nos deux amies.

- Alicia, Liz fera ce qu'elle semble juste. Fit une autre personne en arrivant près d'elles pour s'asseoir au côté de nos amies. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Lyra.

- Ce jour est à marquer au fer rouge. Kairi est d'accord avec moi ! Dit Lyra en riant, ce qui lui value une tape derrière la tête de la part d'une autre personne arrivant.

- Lyra, un peu de sérieux ! Fit la jeune femme s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Merci, Angie ! Fit Liz avant de soupirer et de commencer son récit.

**Au temple des Gémeaux :**

- Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé des alliés intéressant ! Fit Kanon en souriant alors que Saga et Shaka aussi présent pensaient à autre chose.

Ils se souvenaient dans un regard violet intense, profond et magnifique. Ils soupirèrent de concert avant de se regarder.

- Nous devrions quand même garder cette information pour nous ! Dit doucement Shaka.

- Pourquoi donc, Mr le saint ?! Emit Kanon de façon ironique.

- Il a raison. Cela pourrait nous donner un avantage certains lors de notre combat. Tu sais mieux que quiconque, qu'il peut être dangereux de sous-estimés ses adversaires ! Répondit Saga doucement.

Son frère jumeau soupira alors que les autres souriaient en coin.

- Espérons seulement que son cosmos ne sait pas ressentie ailleurs que le sanctuaire. Dit Mû aussi présent alors qu'au loin un rire démoniaque se faisait entendre.

To be continued…

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise, laissez une review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Sachez que les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment.

Voici la suite tant attendu…

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Nouvelle donné et nouvel espoir.**

Alors que notre groupe formé de nos cinq femmes chevaliers continuaient de discuter tranquillement sous un arbre. Notre jeune déesse Athéna se redressa de sa méditation pour scruter les horizons surprises et anxieuse. Elle venait de ressentir la présence d'un puissant cosmo. Celui-ci ne semblait pas agressif ou hostile mais doux et chaleureux. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce cosmo, il y a de cela fort longtemps. Quand le monde commençait seulement à s'éveiller à la civilisation et que eux, les dieux commençaient à régner sur la vie des hommes. Une puissance inébranlable, qui n'apparaissait que parfois et se mêlait rarement aux conflits des dieux, laissant cette tâche à elle, réincarnation d'Athéna. Pour que cette personne reprenne son rôle de déesse alors la situation devait être grave et dangereuse mais cela leur donnait une nouvelle lueur d'espoir si cette personne était revenue à la vie pour se battre à leur côté.

- Shion ?! Cria la déesse pour appeler son fidèle représentant.

- Oui, ma déesse ?! Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Je pense que tu as du ressentir l'émission courte mais forte d'un puissant cosmo ?!

- Oui. Dois-je mettre le sanctuaire en alerte maximal ?

- Non. Je voudrais juste que tu laisses passer toute personne se présentant comme le représentant de ce cosmo. Parce qu'il pourra nous permettre de gagner un allié puissant dans cette nouvelle guerre.

- Soit ! Fit le Grand Pope avant de se relever et de laisser de nouveau sa déesse en pleine méditation.

Athéna ne fut pas la seule a ressentir cette émergence, les autres dieux la sentirent et un sourire vint aussi fleurir leur visage en arrivant à la même conclusion que la déesse de la justice.

**Temple de L'Astrale :**

Le père de tous les dieux était en train de méditer sur son trône quand il se redressa vivement près à combattre. La lueur de cosmo ressentie, venait de le perturber. Il commença à réfléchir intensément avant de hurler

- Cronos !

Un jeune homme mesurant dans les 1m88 arriva en se téléportant dans le temple, devant le dieu du ciel. Il s'agenouilla devant son père. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de couleur noire aussi profond qu'un puits. Sa peau semblait être douce et pâle comme la lune se reflétant sur un lac.

- Que puis-je pour vous, père ?! Questionna-t-il poliment.

- J'ai ressentie l'émergence d'un puissant cosmo. Tu as du le ressentir aussi ?

- Oui !

- Je voudrais que tu trouves la personne émanant ce cosmo et que tu la ramène vivante au temple astrale.

- Bien ! Fit Cronos en se relevant et en partant remplir sa mission ou du moins envoyé ses fidèles le faire à sa place.

* * *

**Sanctuaire :**

Un jeune homme enroulé dans une cape noire approchait de ce lieu sacré. Il soupira en voyant les marches présentes devant lui ainsi que les différents temples. Il commença quand même à monter les marches pour arriver au temple du Bélier où le chevalier d'or arriva pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Qui que tu sois, sache que ce lieu est sacré et interdit aux étranger ! Fit doucement Mû tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Désole de vous interrompre mais je dois rencontrer votre déesse. J'ai un message important de la part de la personne que je représente. Fit l'homme calmement et doucement.

- Qui représentes-tu ?!

- La personne qui possède le cosmo que vous avait ressentie tout à l'heure.

- Bien ! Fit Mû en se dégageant du passage pour dire. Je vous accompagne au près d'Athéna.

Notre duo se dirigeant vers le temple de la déesse non sans intriguer les autres chevaliers d'or rencontré. Puis le chevalier d'or du Bélier se trouvant en présence du Grand Pope.

- Shion, cet homme prêtant être le représentant du cosmo ressentie tout à l'heure.

- Bien ! Merci Mû. Tu peux disposer ! Fit l'ancien maitre de Mû.

Notre chevalier d'or partit laissant le Pope et le jeune homme seule.

Puis, Athéna fit son entrer dans la salle pour s'asseoir sur le trône.

- Que puis-je pour toi et qu'est ce qui me prouve ta bonne parole ?!

Le jeune homme ôta sa capuche pour montrer un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses, aux yeux violet profond. Son regard et son visage montrait toute sa bonté et sa gentillesse. En regardant bien, nous pouvions voir que ses oreilles étaient plus pointues vers le haut.

- Je me présente Eros Fragen, représentant de sa majesté la magie et détenteur du pouvoir de Merlin. Je viens à vous pour vous signaler que sa majesté s'est réincarné et qu'elle vous offre son aide dans cette bataille.

Athéna sourit gentiment à Eros avant de dire.

- J'accepte cette offre. Vous pourrez le signaler à sa majesté. En attendant vous pouvez séjourner au sanctuaire pour préparer la venue de votre maitresse.

- Merci, votre altesse ! Fit Eros en s'inclinant avant de quitter le temple du pope.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un lieu paisible où s'étendait un parterre de fleurs et au fond sous un arbre se trouvait cinq jeunes femmes discutant gentiment en riant. Il s'approcha doucement pour venir s'asseoir près d'elles.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! Fit-il en souriant.

- Eros ! Fit Alicia en sautant au cou du jeune homme.

- Doucement. Fit-il en riant alors qu'une autre jeune femme se jetait sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu as été aussi long à revenir nous rejoindre. Fit Lyra en prenant Eros dans ses bras.

- Parce que je devais faire les démarches pour introduire sa majesté, chère sœur ! Fit Eros en la prenant dans ses bras.

Liz sourit devant se spectacle avant que le jeune homme ne se détache de sa sœur pour s'incliner face à elle.

- Majesté, les déités du monde acceptent votre offre.

- Eros, tu es mon ami. Arrête de t'incliner devant moi.

- Les habitudes sont dures à évacuer. Fit Eros en soupirant avant que tout le petit groupe ne se met à rire et à discuter.

- Comment s'est passé la négociation avec Poséidon, Hilda et Hadès ?! Demanda Angie souriant.

- Il se trouve que convaincre Hilda fut facile. Fit Eros doucement. Le plus dur fut pour Poséidon et Hadès.

- Comment cela s'est donc passé avec nos deux déités. Questionna Kairi doucement.

- Pour notre dieu des mers se fut un peu plus facile que le dieu des enfers. Déjà, il était plus coopératif et réceptif un peu comme Athéna même si l'apparition de ton cosmo à aider. Fit-il en regardant Liz. Là, il fallait convaincre sans preuve. Mais au bout de quelques temps de négociation, il a accepté l'offre.

- Pour Hadès ?! Demanda Alicia.

- J'ai dû négocier encore plus dur ! Fit Eros en soupirant avant de fermer les yeux en se souvenant du maitre des enfers lui faisant du charme.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux plein de malice de Liz. Elle savait. Son amie savait pour Hadès et son attitude envers lui. Il soupira de nouveaux.

Eros commença donc son récit sous les yeux rieur de certaines filles et protecteurs d'autres filles.

* * *

Nous étions trois mois après ce retournement de situation quand une aura sombre se fit sentir aux abords du sanctuaire alors que la nuit était tombée.

Pendant ces trois mois, nos amies continuaient de s'entrainer tout en s'isolant du reste des chevaliers. Des tensions se créant entre les anciennes femmes chevaliers et les nouvelles. Surtout entre Shaina et Lyra suivie de Liz. Par contre certains chevaliers s'intéressaient de près aux entrainements des jeunes femmes.

Surtout deux chevaliers des gémeaux, un chevalier de la vierge et un chevalier du bélier. Ils regardaient leur entrainement de loin tout en se rapprochant d'elles pour discuter et créer des liens. D'ailleurs, ils étaient les quatre seuls chevaliers à obtenir le respect des jeunes femmes et les seuls qui arrivaient à les approcher sans craindre de se faire rabrouer. Nos amies allaient même vers eux pour des conseils ou pour discuter.

Mair revenons au présent, tous les chevaliers s'étaient mobilisés en sentant ce cosmo agressif près de leur sanctuaire. Bientôt les gardes rencontrèrent deux hommes habillés d'armure noire avec des reflets rouge dessus. Ils se débarrassèrent facilement des gardes pour ensuite arrivé aux camps d'entrainement des femmes chevalier.

Ils commencèrent à attaquer le camp quand deux femmes chevaliers se dressèrent devant eux.

- _Thunder Claw ! _Hurla Shaina en lançant son attaque sur les deux ennemis.

Ceux-ci évitèrent l'attaque facilement en riant alors que Marine lançait aussi son attaque sur eux.

- _Eagle Toe Flash !_

Les deux ennemis évitèrent de nouveau les attaques en riant. L'un deux commença à augmenter son cosmo pour ensuite courir vers nos deux femmes chevalier et réussir à les envoyer dans les airs grâce à un courant d'énergie. Celles-ci retombant durement suer le sol.

- Je ne pense pas que ces felles soient les personnes recherché. Elles sont trop faibles mon cher Deimos. Fit l'homme ayant blessé Shaina et Marine.

- Tu as surement raison mon cher Phobos ! Continuons nos recherches. Fit-il en commençant à partir.

- _Lightning Plasma ! _Hurla un chevalier arrivant pour protéger les deux femmes chevaliers.

L'attaque toucha les deux ennemis avec facilité. Les faisant reculer et siffler de mécontentement en voyant qu'ils étaient blessés.

- Tu vas payer cet affront ! Fit Phobos en lançant. _Dead's symphonie ! _

Là, une mélodie ressemblant à une marche funèbre se fit entendre alors que des vagues noires jaillirent pour foncer sur le chevalier comme des lames de rasoirs.

Le Chevalier du lion reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et rencontra un muret de pierre se trouvant derrière lui. Phobos s'approchait pour lui relancer son attaque.

- _Dead's symphonie !_

- _Cristal Wall ! _Hurla une autre voix stoppant l'attaque avec faciliter.

Phobos tiqua de mécontentement avant de lancer

_- __Tartaros Phobia !_ Cette attaque réussit à briser le mur de cristal de Mû et de faire voler le chevalier ainsi que son acolyte Aolia au loin. Il allait répliquer quand une autre voix retentit.

- _Another Dimension ! _

Une autre dimension s'ouvrit pour envoyer Phobos ailleurs quand l'attaque fut détournée par l'intervention de Deimos sur le chevalier.

_- Eternel Dream ! _

Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux fut soudain prit d'une torpeur extrême. Il sentait le sommeil le prendre et il perdait sa concentration. Son attaque prenant fin et permettant à Phobos de s'extraire de la dimension.

Deimos allait attaquer de nouveau quand d'autres chevaliers d'or arrivèrent pour combattre les deux ennemis. Malgré leur puissante attaque comme _Scarlet Needle, Stardust Revolution, __Seki Shiki Meikai Ha, Tenma Kōfuku, Aurora Execution, Lightning Bolt, Excalibur et Royal Demon Rose__, _nos chevaliers furent renvoyés au sol comme des fétus de paille. Les deux ennemis étaient un peu blessé mais toujours aussi fort. Ils allaient donner un coup de grâce quand une attaque se fit entendre.

_- __Shabon Spray ! _Un brouillard entourant les ennemis alors que les chevaliers d'or et les deux femmes chevaliers reprenaient leur esprit.

_- Fire Soul Bird ! _ Un oiseau de feu fonça sur les ennemies pour les envoyer au sol alors qu'une autre voix s'élevait.

_- __Supreme Thunder Dragon !_ Un dragon former d'éclair arriva sur Phobos pour l'envoyer au loin alors que Deimos recevait une autre attaque.

_- Crescent Beam Shower! _Des rayons de lumière verte fonçant sur lui.

Puis nos deux démons se levèrent pour répliquer quand ils entendirent et virent Liz ayant sauté en l'air lever sa main droite en l'air en lançant :

_- World Shaking! _Un cercle de feu prit naissance en haut de sa main droite pour ensuite être diriger vers le sol. Il frappa le sol avec violence pour créer un mini tremblement de terre avant de se diriger sur Phobos et Deimos. L'attaque les percuta de plein fouet pour les envoyer rencontrer un mur alors que leur armure se brisait un peu.

Ils se relevèrent pour voir Liz et ses maies devant eux. Les autres attaques venant d'elles.

- Je crois que nous venons de trouver ce que nous cherchions ! Fit Deimos.

- Oui mais nous ne pourrons pas l'enlever. Il y a trop de monde ! Allons faire notre rapport à notre maitre. Dit Phobos doucement.

Les deux démons disparurent du sanctuaire alors que les chevaliers restèrent surpris devant les attaques des apprenties femmes chevaliers. Même Shaina et Marine furent sous le choc. Certes elles se doutaient que nos cinq amies étaient puissantes au vu des entrainements mais pas autant.

Les chevaliers voulurent poser des questions mais Athéna, Shion et Eros arrivèrent.

- Je comprends mieux certains comportements. Dit la déesse en souriant. Et au vu de certains éléments, je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de ceci. Fit-elle en faisant briller son sceptre et son cosmo pour briser les masques de nos amies.

Celles-ci restèrent surprises et gênées. Leur visage venait d'être vu par tous les chevaliers d'or.

- Déesse, que faites-vous ?! Les femmes chevaliers ne doivent pas être découvertes. Leur ôter leur masque peut les conduire à la mort ?! Objecta Shaina.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas chevalier. Si j'ai fait cela c'est parce que ses personnes ne sont plus chevaliers mais bien plus. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elles font partie de la garde rapproché de votre maitresse ?! Répondit Athéna en se tournant vers Eros.

- C'est exact !

- De ce fait, elles retrouvent leur statut. Elles séjourneront aux sanctuaires comme leur représentant. Certes elles pourront participer aux entrainements mais leur statut est désormais égal aux chevaliers d'or.

Pendant tout le discours de la déesse, cinq chevaliers d'or nouveaux et anciens regardèrent quatre jeunes femmes au lieu de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Athéna.

Sage et Shaka regardant pour la deuxième fois Liz sans son masque. Leur première impression fut confirmer et la même, ils étaient tombés sous son charme. Un autre chevalier d'or aussi discret que ses deux confrères regarda intensément une des cinq jeunes femmes. Il adorait voir ses yeux vert briller et ses cheveux châtain foncé mettait en valeur son teint et son visage.

Dans l'ombre un autre chevalier regardait une jeune femme aux yeux violets et aux cheveux longs. Certains penseront à Liz mais une autre amie lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et c'est elle qui avait retenu son attention.

Pendant tout ce temps, le représentant d'Athéna ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la douce jeune femme blonde et à ses yeux bleu envouteur.

A la fin du discours de la déesse, nos cinq chevalier revinrent à la réalité alors que Lyra sautait de joie en apprenant qu'elle serait supérieur à Shaina et ne devrait plus porter ses affreux masques. Elle allait même pouvoir se mettre à la chasse aux dragons des mers et aidait sa sœur de cœur à séduire ses deux coups de cœur.

Liz soupira et calma Lyra d'une claque derrière la tête faisant rire les chevaliers devant la mine boudeuse de celle-ci ensuite.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller nous reposer ! Chevalier, vous devriez aussi aller à l'infirmerie vous faire soigner ?! Fit la déesse doucement en souriant gentiment.

Les chevaliers d'or s'inclinèrent devant Athéna avant de se relever pour partir se soigner et rejoindre leur temple pendant que nos cinq amies rejoignaient leurs nouveaux appartements octroyés par la déesse, à savoir dans le temple du Pope près des appartements de la déesse.

Certes certains chevaliers se posaient des questions mais demain sera un autre jour et leur questions auront surement des réponses. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseils.

To be continued….

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre. Une petite review please pour avoir l'envie de continuer cette fic ….


End file.
